The Little Mermaid
by mikancchi
Summary: Sequel to Cinderella. Hotaru and Natsume are going to kill Mikan when they  promptly  find out that Youichi has gotten his hands on those troublesome fairy tales. But first, Mikan needs to prevent into becoming...sea foam.


**The Little Mermaid**

**Chapter 1**

**Summary**: Sequel to _Cinderella_ is finally uploaded. The Little Mermaid fairytale (plot from Daa!Daa!Daa!), Gakuen Alice version. Mikan finds out that Anna and Nonoko had read Youichi a fairy tale! Mikan is agitated; which fairy tale did they read to him? (though it is kinda obvious...) And what will Hotaru and Natsume do to her when they find out? R&R please!

Disclaimer: DaaDaaDaa and Gakuen Alice both belong to their respective owners.

* * *

><p>Mikan was doing her fifth round around the elementary campus. Sweat was dropping off her face, and her pigtails had loosened, flinging stray strands of hair into her eyes as she furiously ran, swiveling her eyes in every nook and cranny. She was so tired; her legs were moving mechanically by sheer force of will.<p>

She definitely was not practicing for the marathon for the Alice Festival. So what was she doing?

She gave a small sigh and came to a stop. She bent over, hands on her knees, panting hard. Her packet of fairy tales was missing! She was sure that she had left that brown bag on top of her desk, but it wasn't there when she went back into the classroom to check. So where is it now? She narrowed her eyes. She had a prime suspect. She sighed, then continued her search. _Hotaru is going to beat me senseless when she finds out. Then again, I bet she already has with all her secret cameras around the campus._

She ran around the corner to see Anna and Nonoko sitting on a bench in the shade, talking animatedly.

"Anna-chan! Nonoko-chan! Have you seen-" Mikan's eyes zoned out to the figure sitting in the middle. Youichi was in between them, obedient for some reason. And he was staring at something that Anna was holding. Very _very_ happily.

"-Youichi..." she trailed off. "Um...Anna-chan, Nonoko-chan, what are you doing with Youichi-chan?"

"Oh Mikan! Youichi came to our classroom, and he brought this packet to us! So we read him one of the books!" Anna patted the boy with sparkling eyes, who quickly shoved back the book into the packet before Mikan could see the illustrated cover for a clue. He didn't seem to protest at the girl's signs of affection. Which was frightening.

Mikan felt a sense of dread. "Umm...exactly which one did you read?"

Nonoko giggled. "Well, since there were so many to choose from, I chose my favourite one, The Li-"

At that moment, Youichi decided to jump off Nonoko's lap and ran off..._with _the books.

"Youichi!" yelled Mikan, "Youichi-kun, come back please!" Without pausing to say goodbye to the two girls, she chased the little boy that was quickly sprinting out of sight.

Unfortunately, Mikan was then harassed by a horde of evil spirits, further preventing her to go after the alice wielder.

After a few minutes of blind running, screaming for her life, and tripping on her own foot, she was back in her room, sprawled on her bed. She groaned. "Ugh...my legs and feet are so sore...And I'm so tired! Youichi is starting to become a bully! Natsume-kun is such a bad influence!" she pouted. Stretching her arms in the air, she laid back into her pillows and sighed. No doubt would she be pulled into a fairy tale story again as soon as she closes her eyes.

_I need to get those books back from Youichi..._she stared at the ceiling, thinking. _Should I sneak out to the Kindergarten division and find his room?_

An icy chill went down her back as she remembered the evil spirits moaning and chasing her earlier in the day. _Nope. I had enough of ghosts for today._

But Hotaru would surely kill her. Lately, Hotaru had been shut in her room, not bothering to answer Mikan's desperate cries of we-must-see-each-other-or-else-our-friendship-is-in-jeopardy. When that tactic failed, she almost crashed down the laboratory doors and was almost immediately assaulted with the baka cannon. Except this one hurt more; her head swelled a bit more than usual. Apparently, Hotaru was upgrading all her Baka weapons in frustration due to all the "stupidity" she encountered during last week's dream.

Mikan shuddered. Hotaru was probably sleeping already...which meant she was also deviating a plan -like how a witch brews a tricky potion- to throttle her senseless with countless bullets from the baka gun. Youichi definitely would not have spared her best friend out of his magnificent dream.

_Oh great..._Mikan heaved another great sigh, turning to her side, furrowing her head into her soft blanket Ruka-pyon would definitely understand...she ran around the campus more than five times, for goodness sakes! He would give her a smile and say, "Don't worry, Sakura-san, it's all right."

But Hyuuga Natsume. Mikan squeezed her eyes curling up into a ball, wishing she could disappear under her covers. Remembering his reaction from this morning, this was not going to be good. She moaned. The fire wielder would be looking for anything to set on fire. The victim? Herself.

After giving her hair a final fond pat, she sniffed and closed her eyes, giving in to the waves of exhaustion.

_Please, please, please, Anna and Nonoko-chan...I hope you didn't read Youichi a story where there are characters suitable for Hotaru and Natsume..._

But of course, her wish would never come true. After all, what was a good fairy tale without an evil witch and a charming prince?

_Charming prince? _Mikan's eyes snapped open. _Oh, I did not think that right now. I meant a rude devil._

And she slowly sank into the deep darkness.

_Meanwhile_...

Youichi was curled up in his bed, already sleeping with one arm around a very tattered picture book. Suddenly, the book fell open and started to glow. The pages whipped past. A sudden blinding light. Then all was silent except for Youichi's steady breathing.

* * *

><p>AN: End of Cinderella, a new beginning! Since so many people wanted a sequel (albeit 2 years ago…) You don't have to read Cinderella, but since this is a sequel of that story, the story would make much more sense if you read that before continuing to read this one. Anyways, this time, it's the Little Mermaid.

So, who do you want Hotaru and Ruka to be this time? There is no role of an evil stepsister...nor does the Prince have a best friend, as far as I know. Even if he does, he dies in the shipwreck, which will be a very big problem.

Anyways, what other characters would you like to see in this story? I have no idea...Please give me some ideas! (of course, you need to tell me their roles as well)

Don't forget to review! And read my other stories as well, like _Zhao Feiyan_ if you like fantasy. I'm guessing you do because Gakuen Alice is kinda a fantasy story...isn't it?

Anyways, hope you like the first chapter!

Please take a couple of seconds to give me a review and thanks for reading :)

-_mikancchi_


End file.
